ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Enomena
is an alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 21. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 42,000 t *Origin: Subspace dimension History Ultraman Tiga Enomena was an alien monster that penetrated into Earth's dimension through the use of his electromagnetic waves in R distract in Japan (in the vicinity of the cities: Hakodate, Sendai, Mito, and Tokyo). While appearing in one of the four destinations at an amusement park, Enomena quickly began to spread his electromagnetic waves throughout the vicinity, causing several people to riot madly. Before GUTS could deal with Enomena however, the alien quickly teleported away before they could do any harm to him. Enomena would continue appearing in the 4 areas of R distract, spreading his waves to several people, unbeknownst to GUTS that Enomena was also chasing after a group of traveling clowns and their mascot, Deban, as Deban possessed a cure to his insanity waves. As Enomena appeared before the group and tried to kill them one night, GUTS was quick to arrive again to try and stop the alien. But again Enomena teleported away before GUTS could do anymore harm. Enomena then appeared the next day in Tokyo, this time assaulting the city with both his waves and his light bullets, angrily searching for Deban to try and kill him. Once Deban exposed himself in order to cure the populace with his own electromagnetic waves, Enomena discovered the tiny monster and attacked him with his light bullet attack. These actions provoked Daigo into transforming into Ultraman Tiga to battle the alien himself, however Enomena quickly began to coat Tiga with his insanity waves. Luckily, Deban was still alive after being blasted by Enomena and used his antidote waves to cure Tiga from going insane from the waves, but at the supposed cost of Deban's life as well. Angered by Enomena's actions, Tiga transformed into his Power Type and was able to overpower Enomena in battle. Despite using several tricks to combat the Ultra, Enomena's waves and light bullet attacks were disabled and Enomena himself was destroyed by Tiga's Delacium Light Stream. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Enomena's roar is a heavily slowed down Leilons laugh. *This episode was featured in episode 144 of New Ultraman Retsuden, "Heroes of Light, Ultra Hero Legends". *Enomena's ability to drive humans insane might be a homage to the original Nova from Ultraman Leo, although Enomena uses Electromagnetic Waves opposed to Nova's red gas. *The concept of a bigger, stronger alien behaving like a bully to another younger alien until the intervention of an Ultraman is required could be inspired by the incident with Dogyuh hunting Bock during the events of Ultraman Leo. Powers and Weapons *Insanity Waves: Enomena can emit a purple, electromagnetic wave of energy from his shoulders that creates a fear hormone in the victim's brain that causes the victim to become violent and murderous. Prolonged exposure to the waves can kill its victims by destroying the brain. *Light Bullets: Enomena can fire a rapid succession of blue energy blasts from his forehead. *Electric Claws: Enomena can charge his claws with electricity to do more damage in combat. *Teleportation: Enomena can teleport himself to anywhere he pleases. Insanity Waves.gif|Insanity Waves Light Bullets.gif|Light Bullets Electric Claws.gif|Electric Claws Teleportation Eno.gif|Teleportation Gallery Enomena 4.jpg bandicam 2018-08-20 21-58-59-585.jpg Enomena 3.jpg EnomenaEp21.png Enomena 2.jpg Enomena alien.jpg Enomena.jpg bandicam 2018-08-20 22-01-16-387.jpg enomena - Copy.gif Enomena Card.jpg 20161103190323966.jpg|Enomena Mini-Figure Statue Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju